mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:German77/Archive 2
. 'Hi there!' Also visit my store User talk:German77/jugerman store or User:German77/jugerman store you can find me in IRC chanel. wikia hey im bored who can give a asignament to due.-- 03:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) CfD Can you please use the or tags when asking for deletion, instead of categorizing the page? 13:50, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, no problem-- 13:54, 7 May 2009 (UTC) help!!!! i dont know if you can see it but in my user page say in each title UNIQ3be667da791c0233-h-0--QINU i know what this say are in leetspeak or what thet means this is what i tink that say traduction:unique be 667da791c0233-h-0--QINU(qinu is a sig) -- 05:06, 8 May 2009 (UTC) in my edit count template say UNIQ145ec30474005cf1-item-0--QINU , and i try to dele this text but dont appear on edit page-- 05:09, 8 May 2009 (UTC) lego city y have almosta all badges only i need one more here is whant hint you dont need to win to get the last two -- 05:59, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Do me a favor Hi, Can u do me a favor. Add me to ur friend list for a while so i can get some Hit Singles. request send-- 18:09, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! tanks i love put pages in their category-- 14:02, 10 May 2009 (UTC) My job Why are you taking my job?-Mwarvik3838 17:31, 10 May 2009 (UTC) im doing this first-- 17:34, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Quiz On my Talk page you left a message saying you knew the answer to the quiz, but didn't state it. What is your answer? 19:16, 10 May 2009 (UTC) is a horn that when you play it use a code make a song and are diferent songs each song make diferent tings like make time slower and someting like that-- 19:22, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Congrats again thanks i found that module because i star check networkers modules and i found missing that-- 21:53, 10 May 2009 (UTC) some one sell gypsum for 8 clicks in my group mod-- 02:25, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Deal. I'll let you know when I've given the clicks. 02:39, 12 May 2009 (UTC) you dint give me any i dint get hit singles from my mod and what is your mln name-- 02:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) trade whas closed i dont need 8 clicks any more-- 03:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) user i whant due something more in this wika . 01:12, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Idea First of all, congrats on reaching Rank 7! Second, I have an idea. I would be interested in trading Totemic Animals. I have the Mountain Lion, and I am working on the Snake. So tell me when you get one... I'm in need of Totemics. i can get clicks quicly but i dont have now enought brick to made the module-- 02:50, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Okay. Well, tell me if you ever get one. Congrats! tanks -- 15:18, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Edits How u know the number of edits u have done? and the clicks that u have like 9000 are from the wiki or from the game? P.S U speak spanish, are you from Mexico? -- 00:43, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ok the edits are from the wikia and the clicks are from mln and im from mexico and i speak spanish-- 00:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) and i can put a ting that sow your number of edits in your page-- 00:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Im from Mexico too:D and could u put the number of edits thing on my page? it would be awesome! :D -- 00:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ok i put in your page now 00:49, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Help at prices? Hi i have my new shop:D but i need a little help on putting prices, could you help me to decide on what price for each thing i have on sale? I want to get a little profit, bt i dont want to make prices big, so hope you have time to help me :D -- 04:29, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ok no probem-- 04:30, 14 May 2009 (UTC) thnkz :D -- 04:34, 14 May 2009 (UTC) you prices are very good right now you can see the prices of my store to have an idea of the price -- 04:37, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ok gracias x) -- 04:39, 14 May 2009 (UTC) no hay problema-- 04:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Making my shop bigger? Hey, could you give me any tips for making my shop bigger? -- 00:51, 15 May 2009 (UTC) mmm...well.. you need to be high rank lvl to make more items or buy items from some store and sell in yours for a little extra cost or at the same price-- 00:53, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Can i buy some items from your shop? i can give you around 40-50 clicks Any item suggestions? -- 00:57, 15 May 2009 (UTC) tell me all tings and i set up a price for you-- 00:59, 15 May 2009 (UTC) what items would be ok for me rank 1-3? i dont really think i have enough clicks for higher rank items, ill check your shop right now :D -- 01:00, 15 May 2009 (UTC) An idea Hey i had an idea to put on the Rank walktroughs To put the people that would like to help sumone to pass the rank Do you think its a good idea? -- 19:52, 15 May 2009 (UTC) :emm... i dont tink is a good idea first ask fb100z he is the admin here-- 19:55, 15 May 2009 (UTC) mmm ok -- 19:56, 15 May 2009 (UTC)